Feathers
by Muzuki-chan
Summary: Life always seemed to be perfect for the young prince, but the question is that would it always remain perfect? rated M for future chapters ... Un-continued for now


Disclamier: the 07 ghost do not belong to me  
This is my first 07 ghost fanfics so please excuse me if this story doesn't go very well lol but wish me luck

_

Rising sun was said to be one of the most beautiful sights. When the light illuminated the snow-covered ground, it looked like the ground itself shone. It was a scene that would make anyone mesmerized. Many people said that it made one feel like an angel, standing on the cloud. And the only country where one could see such sight was Raggs; the snow Kingdom ruled by kind-hearted king.

Growing in that beautiful country was a boy, a prince, the only heir of the king. For seventeen years, he was raised with love. His name was Tiashe. _Tiashe Wahrheit Raggs._

It was early in the morning when the prince awoke. The sun barely showed itself but warm glitters of the first ray had brightened the palace. Snow fell gently to the balcony where Tiashe stood, watching his country in loving gaze. It felt like a fleeting dream that he had grown up so quickly.

Startling Tiashe from his daydream was a sudden knock. The prince made his way to open the door and saw his uncle, Fea Kreuz, smiled with affection. "You really liked the snow, huh?" he asked as he saw his nephew was covered in snowflakes.

"I do!" the boy exclaimed excitedly, earning another smile from his uncle.

"If you're up early, you should've dressed. I guess that means I'll have to go to the Church alone," the man said teasingly. Hearing the man, the boy hastily put on his clothes, stumbling in the process. Kreuz laughed openly at the boy's clumsiness.

"I'm done, uncle. Let's go!" the boy said.

Instead of exiting the room, Kreuz gave a scrutinizing look at the boy's choice of clothes. The prince chose a white turtleneck, topped with long-sleeved black vest, and black pants. To finish it, he wore a dark-colored wool hat and black boots. At a glance, he looked nothing but a normal teenager on the street. Satisfied, the man gave his nephew approval nod and led him outside.

Barsbugh Church, their destination, was located not too far away from the palace. It was only a district away. Even walking from the town took not more than half an hour. But they weren't going from the town. For the Royalty, there was a special passage which connected the palace with the Church. It was a straight line from the palace and needed 15 minutes by walking.

This shortcut was reserved only for certain people. Therefore the place was terribly silent. Their steps echoed against the snow-covered paving. With no friends but his naturally silent uncle, Tiashe was left to play with the snow that spiraled down to the ground.

There was a strong reason why Tiashe loved the snow so much. Once, when he was five, Kreuz showered him with Daphne flower petals as a substitute for snowflakes. It was a memory of the best birthday he was so fond of. And Tiashe found himself looking up to the sky once again. When he did, the boy heard the man beside him mumbled quietly.

Confused and slightly intrigued, the prince looked at his uncle and asked, "is there anything wrong, uncle?"

Kreuz looked at the brunette with incomprehensible gaze, as if he was looking at Tiashe but at the same time his mind was so far away. After a moment of silence, the man shook his head slowly.

Honestly, Tiashe was hurt but his uncle's refusal. He understood the man's wish: he simply need time to think. Still, everyone seemed rather suspicious lately. They had been giving him strange look. He was ready to explode as their attitude irritated him to no end. In the end, with no one willing to answer, the prince wondered to himself if there was something happening that he has yet to find out.

Tiashe's dark mood was immediately replaced the moment they entered the Church. he then saw many new faces with happy smiles and eyes that seemed to be in peace and deep with gratitude. He noticed that many of them were also kneeling with their hands crossed which gave him the feeling that he entered a holy ground.

Not long had the time passed when realization hit him. Kreuz had left him all alone in the Church. The brunette walked off annoyed from not noticing the older man's disappearance. He wandered on his own to check out the church, "_It's been a long time since I've visited to church,"_ He mumbled to himself. Then with a held sigh, he continued, "..._ It's a bit saddening that I'm unable to come here often now_ ..."

He walked aimlessly and his footsteps echoed around in the stone-made corridors. At the end was a bright shining light that blinded his eyes. He came out of the huge hall and entered a lush garden. Colorful flowers of many kinds bloomed in all their beauty, only to be slightly covered by frost and snow. Looking around, he saw a bishop who was sitting underneath a Gazebo. His breath was taken away as he watched the man with purple colored hair, water and prune the flowers.

Suddenly Tiashe felt a hot breathe on his neck and a deep, husky voice whispered into his ears," Oi brat, you shouldn't stare its rude."

The boy spun around in reflex and hit the intruder with a loud smack. The sound left him with slightly satisfied and guilty feeling. The man - surprisingly beautiful blonde and imposingly tall - rubbed his reddening cheek. One look at his clothes, Tiashe recognized him as a bishop. Looking further to his feature, the boy found out that this bishop had piercing blue eyes that seemed to gaze straight into his soul.

If the bishop could be any more rude, he crossed his hands and narrowed his eyes suspiciously."_Oho, _I see how it is. You're attracted to males aren't ya _brat_."

"W-What?! Of _course_ not, that's extremely rude of you to assume that. And out of all people, a _bishop!_"

"Hey respect me, I'm a bishop and I can't blame your attraction because I'm simply too good looking."

The brunette sighed deeply completely exasperated at the tall bishop that stood before him. Who the hell would choose this kind of man as a bishop?

Suddenly another very loud smack happened and Tiashe then saw mahogany colored hair breeze pass him. Shaking his head, he was brought back to reality and saw the mahogany colored hair bishop on top of the blonde male with his foot rubbing on his face menacingly.

"Why_, you stupid bishop. Did you finally change targets and decide to harass males now_?!"

"Tsk, I'm definitely not gay. And I would **never** fall for a _brat_ like _hi_-"

***SMACK***

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR FOUR EYES!"

"Still alive I see, and with no respect as well. If you were smarter you would know just who you were talking to." the bespectacled man put an air of authority, forcing the blonde bishop to turned his head questioningly.

"What are you talking about Castor? What's so special about a brat like him?"

"Well you see Frau, if you were actually _looking_ at the boy you would know who he is."

Tiashe backed away slowly as the blonde bishop, who was called Frau, stared at the boy intensely which made the brunette feel a bit uncomfortable. Frau's eyes widened as he realized that the one he called 'brat' was actually the prince of Raggs. Frau looked at the boy with an amused expression and smiled widely. Tiashe in the other hand, shivered unexpectedly at the man's predatory smile.

Thankfully, Kreuz arrived just in time to stop the man from leaning even closer to him. "I've been looking all over for you," he said flatly. "I thank you for your help, Castor," he added. "Come, my prince. Someone awaits our arrival." The man abruptly cut the conversation and shove the boy away from the blonde bishop.

Castor stared at the prince and his guardian walked away and back into the building. Amusement was barely hidden. The man glanced to his side, sighing as he saw his best friend was making a face similar to a hunter having find its target.

"It seems that a _very fun_ game is about to begin."

~END OF FIRST CHAPTER~


End file.
